The present invention relates to an electronic sun shield. In the prior art, it is known to provide means for obscuring a vehicle windshield through the use of some device which is associated with the windshield. The following prior art is known to applicant: U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,701 to Donnelly, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,481 to Innes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,149 to Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,681 to Dockery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,988 to Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,521 to Findl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,000 to Kamimori, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,887 to Stolav, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,048 to Kamimori, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,619 to Kamimori, et al.
Dockery teaches a device including the use of a tinted liquid circulating in a compartment formed in a vehicle windshield. Innes and Stolav, et al. each teach the concept of a liquid crystal display device wherein light transmission therethrough is selectively controlled, with Innes disclosing the use of the invention in "automobile windows and windshields".
Each of the other references listed above teaches the concept of electrochromic technology applied to a glass surface to vary light transmission therethrough. Some f these patents disclose the use of such a device on a vehicle window such as a windshield.
However, none of the above listed and discussed United States patents teaches the concept of dividing up a vehicle windshield into a plurality of sectors which are treated with an electrochromic material and through the use of electrical circuitry may be selectively darkened as desired to reduce glare on a portion of the windshield.